k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Yata
K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS Yata-chan |race = Human |age = 19 (in K)K-Project Official Website 20 (in K Missing Kings (Movie)) |birthday = July 20 |horoscope = Cancer |height = 167 cm (5'6") |gender = Male |eyes = Hazel |hair = Chestnut |blood type = B |affiliation = HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = Mother Minoru Yata (Younger brother) Megumi Yata (Younger sister) Step-father |aura = Red |weapon = Baseball Bat Wooden Rod (K Missing Kings (Movie)) |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |character song = Wild Crow Requiem of Red |seiyu = Jun Fukuyama |english voice = Ben Diskin |gallery = Yes }} is a member of HOMRA and acts as the group's vanguard. Appearance Yata is a short, young man with spiky, brushed-down chestnut hair and large, hazel eyes. He has a complex about his height. His bangs are generally pushed away from his face with just a few strands left hanging over his forehead. His “HOMRA” insignia is on his left collarbone.K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS His attire consists of a long-sleeved, white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers. Underneath his shirt is a loose, black tank top. He wears a black beanie over his head and a pair of headphones around his neck. Yata also wears a large, black wristwatch on his left wrist. Years before, Yata's hair was longer and slightly thicker. His hair was straight and flipped upward on the ends, near the back of his head, though his bangs tended to stray out in various directions. They fell freely over his forehead and reached up to his nose. His side bangs, however, were straightened and reached his chin.K Anime: Episode 13 Furthermore, as he was still in school at the time, Yata wore a normal uniform for middle school students. He wore a long-sleeved, white shirt with an open collar underneath a closed, green-yellow vest. Yata wore an open, dark red jacket over and black trousers underneath. The ends of his shirt's sleeves were rolled up to cover part of his jacket. Furthermore, around his collar was a red ribbon tied together with a blue, cross-like pendant on the front. The shoes he wore were black like his trousers. Yata developed a "wilder" appearance after joining HOMRA. His hair was cut messily and became spikier. He also wore clothes similar to his current outfit, though his shirt was dark red rather than plain white.K Anime: Episode 10 Personality Yata is a boisterous, rude and prideful teenager. He is very brash and brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and irritable. He is insecure about his height and curses openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned or when people make fun of him. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards his fellow HOMRA members, especially Mikoto, and admits he still enjoys his memories in HOMRA with the "damn monkey", even though their relationship turned bitter. He has a soft side for HOMRA and is extremely loyal to them. Despite his childish and immature attitude, Yata displays visible hesitation when dealing with girls, often blushing, avoiding eye contact and stuttering around them uncontrollably. He strongly dislikes his feminine-sounding first name, Misaki, and prefers to be called by his last name.When someone mistakenly calls him by his first name he angrily corrects them and tells them not to call him by that name. History Yata once attended a regular middle school with Saruhiko Fushimi, who was also his best friend. One day, they decided to hang out on the streets near a lamp post. Yata was playing a video game from a handheld console. While playing, he became agitated and snatched Fushimi's bottle of soda, drinking from it before tossing it aside out of frustration. The bottle is caught by a man named Mikoto Suoh, who takes a drink before then tossing back the bottle, albeit melted due to his Aura. Yata and Fushimi, both awed, are then offered by one of Mikoto's companions to join them rather than waste their lives as how it is then. Yata and Fushimi eventually joined HOMRA as official Red Clansmen. Around that time, Yata also began to idolize and respect Mikoto, often laughing or otherwise spending his time with the man. One day, while in a dark alley, Yata was told by Fushimi that he had gone out and joined Scepter 4. Infuriated, Yata asks why he would "betray" them and join such an organization. He also reminds him that his HOMRA insignia represents their "pride" as Red Clansmen. To his subsequent shock, Yata watches as Fushimi burns his own insignia and mocks him about it, then explaining that he loathes their Clan to its core. Yata becomes even more raged and threatens to kill Fushimi, thus ending their friendship. One day, Shōhei Akagi came to HOMRA to try and join the group. Yata attempted to intimidate the young man, saying that not everyone is accepted, and that he may come out with some injuries; hearing this, Kusanagi warned him not to threaten Shōhei. Yata brushed it off. He then became suspicious when Shōhei was revealed to be a childhood friend of Bandō's, though like earlier, it doesn't get to him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 5-8 Yata was present when the group's leader, Mikoto, officially accepted Shōhei into HOMRA. During the celebration, Yata told Kusanagi that he knew Shōhei would get accepted. He would later listen to Bandō's and Shōhei's yelling, stunning him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 Over the following days, Yata expressed constant exasperation at Shōhei's inability to follow what his superior, Bandō, was telling him. On one occasion, Bandō scolded Shōhei for not cleaning a window completely. Fed up, Yata smacked him, angrily yelling at him for annoying the others, which he did indirectly while constantly nagging Shōhei. He then started beating up Bandō, which Totsuka recorded, before going back to the others and sharing a laugh with them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 20-25 One rainy day, an intoxicated Bandō continued rambling about Shōhei, causing Yata to finally ask what his grudge was against him. Eventually, Yata and his fellow HOMRA members learned that Bandō's grudge actually stemmed from envy. Infuriated with the reasons, Yata said that they are insignificant, adding that Bandō was a "pathetic bastard".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 26-32 Later on, when it is revealed that Bandō and Shōhei were in a warehouse with Rakshasa drug dealers, HOMRA leaves to save the duo. Before beginning the fight, they perform their signature war cry, which Yata takes part in.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Page 29 Sometime later, Yata went out to play baseball with his fellow Clansmen, serving as the pitcher of the group. When it was Mikoto's turn to bat, Yata expressed worry, and attempted to throw his ball at a faster speed than normal. However, Mikoto ended up hitting the ball anyway, even scoring a home run, to both Yata's surprise and disbelief.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Later at the start of April, Kōsuke brought back a young man to the Clan's headquarters. Yata was present when the latter, revealed to be named Eric Sōlt‎, awakened. He would scold Eric for his apparent bad manners and questioned whether he was a foreigner who didn't speak or understand Japanese; in response, Eric insulted at him in English, shocking Yata.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 5-7 Still annoyed by Eric's remark, Yata was further aggravated when he saw Eric still in the building, now eating their food. Kōsuke explained that he simply had nowhere else to go. While sitting down, Totsuka asked Yata whether he also though Eric resembled a golden retriever whom Kōsuke found before; such a golden retriever was the same one that simply hated Yata. With memories swarming in, Yata was offered preserved pickles by Totsuka. They continue talking about Eric; included in the conversation is Yata remarking whether Eric should leave once he'd found a home.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 10-13 The comment forced Eric to get up and leave, though he was reminded twice by Kōsuke to mind his manners. Yata took the opportunity to tease Eric but received a snide comment in response, which compared him to a chihuahua; although confused at first, Yata was told by Bandō that it was a small dog, causing him to beat the latter for explaining in such a tone.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 13-14 Yata's hostility remained for the next few days. He continues to show obvious frustration at the fact Eric continued speaking condescendingly towards him, additionally in English. Yata would remark on his bad attitude at times.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Over a month later, Yata discovered that Kōsuke and Anna brought a horse with them to the bar. When the horse revealed itself to be a Strain, Yata took note on the expression it made.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 11 Additionally, when the horse went berserk, Yata casually made a comment about it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 14 At some point afterwards, Yata and Bandō were arguing again.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 22 One day, Yata watched as Totsuka attempted to use his skateboard for trick moves, laughing and teasing him after several failures. He demonstrated how to execute a trick properly. Afterwards, he tried helping Totsuka position himself on the skateboard. When Totsuka fell off the skateboard, Yata claimed that he sucked and that his hobbies were very "old". He listened as the passive Clansmen as he argued with him. Yata later remarked that Totsuka was exaggerating over the fact that Anna wanted him to sing. However, he quickly set his snide comments aside to listen to Totsuka's song once he began to play.K Anime: Episode 6 Almost three months later, Yata and Kusanagi rushed to a rooftop where they found Totsuka lying in his own blood. Yata rushed to Totsuka and asked if a King had attacked him. However, he was told not to ask any more questions so that Totsuka can rest. Yata reassured the wounded Clansman that he would quickly get help from a hospital. He was told not to worry about it, however. Totsuka then touched Yata's face with his bloodied hand, leaving behind a mark on Yata's cheek, before he then died in Yata's own arms. Witnessing such a scene caused Yata to break down and sob for his fallen Clansmen. A few days later, Yata joins his Clansmen as they watch a handful of Totsuka's old videos. Once the videos are done playing, Yata goes to smack Eric on the head, reminding him that the whole Clan has something that they need to finish. He then leaves the building with the rest of his Clansmen, save for three others including the Red King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot HOMRA plans an operation to launch an "interrogation" on a well-known gang leader, who currently resides in one of the city's hotel suites. Yata stands atop the rooftop of a nearby building, patiently awaiting for the others to give him his cue; once Kusanagi tells him to start, Yata begins.K Anime: Episode 1 He breaks into the hotel suite from the outside, using the windows as an entrance, and once inside Yata starts beating the gang members with his baseball bat. Once done, he and the others wait for Mikoto and Anna. They arrive shortly to perform the "interrogation" and they, along with Yata and Kusanagi's team, learn that the gang leader does not know the answer to their questions. Yata angrily curses the man before leaving with his group. Yata and the others are soon confronted by Scepter 4 while in the hotel's lobby. The group initiates in a war cry after being told to "burn" the rivaling group, engaging in battle with them, which results in HOMRA being seemingly defeated. Sometime after, Shōhei informs the others of HOMRA about Yashiro Isana, who coincidentally resembles their prime target. With the sudden news called to attention, Yata stops in the middle of his ramen meal, leaving abruptly to locate Yashiro. He finds the high school student near a shop and attacks, then chasing him once the latter flees. Kamamoto and Shōhei soon join him in the chase. The three eventually corner him in an alley with Kusanagi when Kuroh Yatogami appears, taking out Yata with ease, then escaping with Yashiro. Yata angrily wonders who Kuroh is. After a brief recovery, Yata searches throughout the city in continuous pursuit of Yashiro; along the way, he retrieves his baseball bat. He finds Kuroh out in an open street and strikes at him, though the "Black Dog" manages to dodge him. Yata angrily asks where Kuroh is hiding Yashiro, believing him to be an ally, but the two soon find their target on the rooftop of one of the buildings.K Anime: Episode 2 Yata is angered when Yashiro tells Kuroh to defeat him, believing himself to be underestimated. He tells Kuroh that he will defeat him and then skateboards on the street towards him. Yata manages to dodge both attacks thrown at him and even goes in to hit the male teenager; however, he misses, and also receives a kick to the face, knocking him down. Yata is then struck with a massive billboard but is able to push it away, albeit late. He then notices that Kuroh has left and scoffs, visibly annoyed. Sometime after, Yata meets up with Kamamoto and learns about the latter's doubts regarding Mikoto. Outraged, he throws Kamamoto into the HOMRA bar, beating him up inside. Kusanagi, who is annoyed that they just destroyed part of his bar when Kamamoto was thrown in, pulled them both apart and asked what was wrong. Yata explains what happened before continuing to argue with Kamamoto. Kusanagi stops them again and offers to explain why Mikoto left with Scepter 4 if they apologize to his bar; both Yata and Kamamoto do so. Yata then learns the truth behind Mikoto's actions. Overjoyed that Mikoto didn't betray them, he heads off.K Anime: Episode 3 Yata hurries to a mall within the city, where the gangsters HOMRA targeted days prior are in a scuffle with an acquaintance of Yata's. Once there, he discovers that they are not the person he was hoping to expect, as he already knows they are not Totsuka's murderers, nor would they know about him. His acquaintance says that they are asking her about him and the others of HOMRA. He tells the gangsters he'd gladly tell them about him and HOMRA. Yata exposes his insignia proudly and begins to explain himself. One of the gangsters shoots at him, though Yata swiftly dodges, and takes out one of them. He then goes to the man who attempted to shoot him and presses his pistol's handle atop his forehead, using his Aura to heat the metal, thus burning him. Kamamoto and Eric both arrive to ask what to do with them. Yata says that they can do whatever as long as they don't kill. Shortly after, they leave. Yata briefly returns to the bar so that Anna, using her abilities, can identify Yashiro Isana's location. She discovers that he is on the school island, Ashinaka High School. Yata immediately storms off towards the island after hearing that. Along with Kamamoto, they both manage to arrive at the school before night. They attempt to enter but are not allowed entrance due to the fact neither used a PDA or cell phone to access.K Anime: Episode 4 Eventually, two male students come across the duo. Yata and Kamamoto steal their PDAs and use them to enter the school properly. Once inside the campus, they begin asking several students about whether they've seen a person who bears an uncanny resemblance to Yashiro Isana; unfortunately, they find no hot trails in their search. Yata and Kamamoto eventually come across two girls. When Kamamoto unintentionally starts to scare them, Yata smacks him on the head and apologizes to the students, smacking Kamamoto again when they leave in fright. He is asked why he refuses to speak to girls in their search. Yata argues that it's better asking males, when he then hears someone mocking him for apparently lacking in sexual opportunities.K Anime: Episode 5 Yata turns to see that it is actually Fushimi, angering him. They engage in a brief spat with one another. After Fushimi continues to refer to Yata by his first name, despite knowing and being reminded of how it aggravates him, Yata decides to fight the traitorous Clansmen. Yata remains uninjured throughout the battle until the near end, where Fushimi attacks him with one of his throwing knives. Such an attack leaves Yata with a wounded shoulder. Nevertheless, he continues fighting, though is interrupted shortly afterwards by Seri Awashima. Yata recognizes Seri as the right-hand woman of the Blue King almost immediately. She asks him to postpone his fight with Fushimi, though Yata proclaims that he does not have to listen to her. However, he quickly changes his mind after Seri reassures him that Mikoto is perfectly fine. Yata then leaves with Kamamoto. Kamamoto patches up Yata's wound for him in the school's fields, near the gaming sidelines. Afterwards, Yata departs to ask one more person about Yashiro Isana. He eventually finds a girl named Kukuri Yukizome. He musters up the courage to ask her, though she tells him that she does not recognize the man he's after. A few days later, while lounging at the bar Yata, overhears Anna talking about Mikoto, startling him. He and several of the Red Clansmen hurry to the building that Mikoto is contained in. Yata sees that Mikoto has broken out of his cell, causing him to flush with excitement. Subsequently, he learns that Totsuka's killer is indeed at Ashinaka High School, exciting him further that he was right about before. Yata and his Clansmen then make way towards the island on the school, during which Yata shouts out a cheer.K Anime: Episode 9 Several of their Clansmen eventually group up with them before they arrive at the school. Upon making entry, they head out to interrogate the students about Yashiro Isana. Before they do, Yata asks about Mikoto to Kusanagi, only to be told that he should not worry about him and focus on his own work. Yata heads up to the rooftop of one of the school buildings where he acts as a patrol guard for HOMRA. While scouting out the area, he notices that Scepter 4 has arrived, and reports back to Kusanagi about his discoveries. That night, Kusanagi heads up to Yata's location and calls him over. Yata is initially irritated by how Kusanagi calls him over but eventually shrugs it off. He then reports on recent activities around the school, such as a group of students attempting to escape earlier. When Kusanagi mentions that they could be fighting against Scepter 4, Yata expresses his excitement on the matter, though he is reprimanded and told to cool his head. Yata then listens to Kusanagi's teasing. When Fushimi is brought up, however, he warns his superior about not going too far about it. Kusanagi then prepares to leave but asks that Yata keep a secret between them first. Yata heads out to the school's courtyards with Shōhei later in the morning. While they are waiting, Yata calls Kusanagi and says that he would like to patrol the front of the school, since the campus is already gargantuan in size. He requests that other Clansmen come and back him up, which Kusanagi obliges to do.K Anime: Episode 11 enters the campus.]] After some time, an explosion is heard and seen across the campus, followed by a loud siren. Yata, with the Clansmen sent to aid him, wait patiently near the school's entrance. They are eventually approached by members of Scepter 4. Seri attempts to persuade them not to surrender but Yata interrupts her, crying out that they would be at war should there be no resistance, which furthermore causes his other Clansmen to shout out as well. As Scepter 4 takes on their battle stance, HOMRA shouts out out their signature motto. Afterwards, Yata leads them all into the battlefield. During the fight, several other explosions are heard across the campus, forcing both sides to stop fighting for a short moment. After Reisi Munakata is seemingly taken down by Eric Sōlt‎, they all continue. Yata takes advantage of the situation and attempts a surprise attack on Seri, which results unsuccessfully. He attacks her further until Fushimi intervenes. He reminds Yata of their previously unsettled score and proclaims himself to be Yata's new opponent. Though exasperated at first, Yata angrily agrees to fight him. However, again during the fight, everyone abruptly stops when a massive beam of silver light is shot from one of the school buildings. As he stares at the light, Yata wonders what it truly is. Kuroh shows up a littler later, attempting to order everyone to stop fighting. Yata refuses as he and Fushimi both attack. After Mikoto uses a large amount of power, Yata falls to the ground in pain at his insignia. Kuroh then tells them once again to stop fighting, as they are the only two left. Not much later does Kamamoto run over and begin to carry a shouting Yata and a quiet Fushimi away. Yata is seen again arguing with Kamamoto as they meet up with the rest of their clansmen who have left the schools grounds and Yata asks Kusanagi angrily where Mikoto. Kusanagi hits Yata on the head and tells him to "take it like a man", while gesturing to how calmly Anna was taking the situation. Later on, Yata is with his clansmen crying at the loss of their king and joins their chant for Mikoto as their marks glow and leave a burning red sign in the sky. K Missing Kings After the incident, Misaki has been sulking since HOMRA's disband and still lives at the bar after Kusanagi went to Germany. K Countdown After the events of October 13th, Yata celebrates HOMRA's reunion and Anna's position as their new Red King. When he finds out about Anna's struggle to control her abilities, he does his best to encourage and support her. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: Being a member of HOMRA, said to have the most outstanding ability amongst the others,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 17 Yata possesses the Red Aura, which manifests itself in red or pink flames. Yata is able to generate his Aura from various parts of his body and even from his skateboard. When riding his skateboard in conjunction to using his Aura, it appears to ignite as sparks from the wheels. Other times, Yata's Aura takes on a fiery shroud over his body, or when angered, as a massive tornado-like fire formation. Enhanced Strength: Despite his smaller size compared to his fellow HOMRA members, Yata is actually quite strong. He is capable of pushing a billboard more than five times his size with relative ease despite it crushing him, additionally using just one of his arms. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Perhaps his most versatile form of combat, Yata commonly strikes at his opponents in a range of punches and kicks, often in synchronization with his skateboard and Aura. His fighting style utilizes elements that derive from breakdancing, skateboard stunts, and basic forms of martial arts. Weapon Specialist: Yata is proficient in wielding weapons in battle, particularly a baseball bat, which he seems to have on hand for every occasion. Equipment Skateboard: As a means of transportation, Yata uses a black skateboard, which he additionally carries with him at all times. The skateboard is actually very durable, able to parry and block off a Saber without it snapping or being cut in half. On the skateboard's bottom half, right in the center of it, is the trademark flame-patterned insignia for HOMRA. Headphones: Yata has a pair of headphones with him at all times, which he wears around his neck. However, they appear to have no use outside mere decoration, as he does not use them to listen to music, nor does there appear to be any cord with which the headphones can connect to a music player. Baseball Bat: Yata uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his skateboard without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Yata often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents. Yata does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Wooden Rod: During the fight against Douhan Hirasaka to rescue Anna, Yata picked a random wooden rod to fight against her as a weapon. After Anna awakened her power as the red king, the rod changed its appearance when Yata recieved more power and it seemed to become his main weapon since then. Wristwatch: Yata has a wristwatch on his left wrist not only acts as a time keeper, but it also as a means of communicating with his Clansmen like a cell phone, and receiving pictures or messages. It was given to him by Fushimi. Trivia * , which translates literally to "vanguard", is a collective term for small-scale divine spirits who are subordinates to high-ranking deity, appearing as the deity's omens or messengers. Emperor Jimmu, the first emperor of Japan, was guided on his first expedition by the misaki . Yatagasasu would later become the misaki of , also known as Susano-o. **Yatagarasu and Sarutahiko are known as guides of high-ranking deity. *As stated in Fried Rice, a radio drama, he is a good cook and was taught by his mother. *He is scared of ghosts and will try to run away during ghost stories. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male